Watson's Heart
by KawaPlease
Summary: Holmes remarque que Watson a changé... Que se passe-t-il?   One-Shot.


_**Une fois n'est pas coutume, ceci n'est pas une fiction sur House! **_

_**Une petite histoire inspiré des aventures de Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et écrite après avoir vu le film, sortit il y a quelques mois. Les clients sont totalement inventés... J'ai mis ça dans "Books - Sherlock Holmes" au lieu de mettre le film parce que bon, le flm est bien, les livres sont mieux! **_

« Ca ne peut plus durer Holmes ! dit Watson, le visage renfrogné. »

Sherlock Holmes leva les yeux de son journal et but une gorgée d'une substance indéfinissable tout en regardant avec curiosité son ami.

« Hé bien, Watson, vous en avez mis du temps ! dit-il enfin, l'air amusé. Voilà au moins plusieurs jours que vous bouillez intérieurement ! »

Holmes commença à bourrer sa pipe. IL poursuivit, malgré l'air peu engagent de son ami.

« Vous n'avez pas touché à votre croissant, qui, d'habitude – il n'y a pas offense ! – disparaît en moins d'une minute dans les profondeurs sans fin de vos intestins ! »

Holmes était de toute évidence d'humeur lyrique dans la brume de ce petit matin anglais.

« Hier soir, poursuivit-il, vous vous êtes retiré sans un mot, sans même me poser vos habituelles sur le pourquoi du comment de mes récentes déductions dans l'affaire du faux mariage de Mlle Settle... Affaire qui, jusqu'hier, vous préoccupait au plus haut point, mon cher ami ! »

Watson regardait fixement la cafetière, les mâchoires serrées. Holmes tira quelques bouffées de sa pipe et fixa d'un air indulgent son colocataire.

« Vous vous êtes coupé ce matin en vous rasant, ce qui ne vous arrive jamais à vous, Watson, puisque vous êtes un médecin très soucieux de son apparence ! J'en déduis donc que quelque chose vous obsède de manière récurrente ces derniers temps. Hier soir, après que vous soyez monté dans votre chambre je vous ai entendu faire les cent pas, malgré votre récente blessure à la jambe dans l'affaire de l'Evil Street*. Vous ressentez donc le besoin de sentir que vous souffrez, que vous êtes vivant, que vous êtes _quelque chose_... »

Watson frappa du poing sur la table. Quelques gouttes de l'étrange substance que buvait Holmes s'écrasèrent sur la nappe.

« C'est précisément ce que je déteste, Holmes ! explosa-t-il. Vous êtes constamment en train d'épier mes moindres faits et gestes, en train d'analyser les moindres expressions de mon visage, les moindres paroles qui s'échappent de ma bouche ! Vous me rabaissez à longueur de journée, vous me faites passer pour un simple d'esprit devant vos clients ! Vous vous servez de moi pour étaler votre intelligence ! »

Holmes but une gorgée dan sa tasse. Il paraissait rire intérieurement.

« C'est donc ça ! Mon cher Watson, je pense que vous êtes trop susceptible.

-Susceptible ? s'étrangla Watson. Est-ce que je suis susceptible quand vous rejetez l'une après l'autre et sans la plus petite explication toutes mes théories ? Quand vous me répétez que je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre vos plans mais de vous faire confiance aveuglément ?

-Si vous ne vous mentiez pas à vous-même, Watson, répliqua Holmes, pas le moins du monde troublé par la tirade du docteur, vous admettriez qu'il y a un fossé de plus d'un kilomètre entre mon intelligence et à la vôtre !

-Vous voyez ! s'exclama Watson. Vous recommencez ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Watson, on ne se refait pas ! »

Ce dernier se leva, le visage rouge, et alla examiner une des rares photos le représentant avec Sherlock Holmes.

« Oh oh ! dit le détective. Seriez-vous vraiment fâché ?

-Oui, je le suis ! répondit Watson, avant de s'enfermer dans un silence buté. »

Sherlock Holmes l'observa encore un instant avant que son visage ne s'éclaire et qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Watson, vous êtes amoureux ! »

Le malheureux docteur sursauta et sa face prit une belle couleur pivoine.

« Vous divaguez, Holmes ! L'opium ne vous réussit pas, ces temps-ci ! »

Le détective sourit triomphalement.

« Pas la peine de le nier, mon ami ! Je connais même le nom de votre dulcinée.

-Mais... comment ?

-Pas besoin d'être très malin pour lire sur votre visage son nom gravé par vos tendres sentiments ! Un enfant pourrait en faire autant... Il s'agit de Mlle Settle !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! protesta Watson, rougissant un peu plus.

-Vos récriminations n'empêcheront pas la vérité d'éclater au grand jour ! De toute façon, je le savais : depuis le début de cette affaire de faux mariage, vous rêvassiez, les yeux dans le vague, au plus probablement plongés en pensée dans les siens, verts et délicats ! Vous n'étiez plus aussi fougueux qu'avant ni aussi prompt à passer à l'action... De plus, vos beaux costumes, dont le bleu anthracite, celui que vous aimez le moins, avaient été repassés avec plus de soin encore que d'habitude une fois j'ai même senti le parfum de votre eau de toilette avant que vous n'arriviez ! C'est dire... Autant de détails qui m'ont conforté dans ma certitude.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tout cela a à faire ici, se défendit faiblement Watson. Vous détournez la conversation, Holmes ! Il était question de vous et de vos désagréables manies ! »

Holmes rit et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder les cabs défiler et tendit l'oreille pour entendre les sabots des chevaux cliqueter. Le rire du célèbre Sherlock Holmes était une chose rare et incroyable un mélange d'ironie, d'incrédulité et d'autosatisfaction qui produisait à l'oreille un son agréable.

« Mais ça a tout à voir, mon cher Watson ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où vous avez dû vous sentir humilié, et pourtant vous n'aviez jamais protesté avant aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? La réponse est évidente, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de vous : vous n'avez pas apprécié d'être abaissé et mis à l'écart devant la ravissante Mlle Settle !

-Pas apprécié ! reprit Watson avec amertume, et dont le visage était d'une couleur proche de la betterave trop cuite désormais. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, Holmes ! Je sais bien que vous éprouvez quelque difficulté à exprimer des sentiments comme un véritable être humain, mais... »

Holmes leva une main pour l'interrompre.

« Allons, mon ami, le coupa-t-il, n'en parlons plus ! Je devine maintenant combien je vous ai causé de souffrance et je vous présente mes excuses.

-Ah ! fit Watson, encore méfiant.

-Mon cher docteur, ne soyez pas si borné ! Vous avez ma parole que je ne recommencerai plus.

-Bien, dans ce cas... capitula-t-il.

-Parfait ! dit Sherlock Holmes, allumant une nouvelle fois sa pipe. Ah, je crois que voici nos clients qui montent l'escalier. »

Quelques secondes plus tard en effet arrivaient Mlle Settle accompagnée de son père. Holmes les reçut très courtoisement, leur servit du thé et les invita à s'asseoir. Watson se détendit peu à peu. La conversation portait sur des banalités, et l'esprit du docteur dériva quelque peu vers des horizons plus propices à ses rêves. Il entendait de temps à autres quelques bribes de la conversation.

« Oui, disait Holmes, ces fauteuils iraniens sont très confortables, et je me serai damné de ne pas y avoir mis le prix.

-Vous avez fait une affaire, Mr Holmes ! s'exclama la jeune femme. »

Watson laissa donc ses pensées dériver agréablement pendant un quart d'heure. IL contemplait le beau visage pâle de Mary Settle, rehaussé de rose au niveau lèvres et des joues. Il la voyait sourire, puis elle éclata soudain de rire à une remarque de Sherlock Holmes, qui savait se montrer charmant lorsqu'il le désirait.

« Oh, vraiment, Mr Holmes ? disait-elle. Le docteur Watson ? Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air aussi stupide que vous le décrivez, pas le moins du monde !

-Hé bien, fit Holmes en adressant un clin d'œil à l'intention de son ami, il faut bien avouer que ce bon docteur Watson ne fait pas le poids à côté de moi... Enfin, je vous laisse ! »

Et sans se presser, Holmes saisit son violon et quitta la pièce sous le regard meurtrier de Watson.

END! Alors? ^^

_*Watson a bien été blessé dans les récits de Conan Doyle, mais je ne me souviens plus du nom de l'affaire, alors c'est inventé ^^_


End file.
